When facility equipment such as air conditioners, lighting equipment and/or the like is installed in a structure such as a building and/or the like, there are cases in which a control device for controlling this facility equipment is installed. The control device is a device that controls the facility equipment in accordance with user input and/or the like. Consequently, a user can manipulate the facility equipment via the control device.
In order to support manipulation of the facility equipment by the user, some control devices display the locations where the facility equipment that is the subject of manipulation is installed, through names appended in advance to those locations, a layout diagram and/or the like. In addition, groups of facility equipment that operate in conjunction with each other are set in advance in the control device, and through this bulk manipulation of a plurality of pieces of facility equipment becomes possible (for example, see Patent Literature 1).